Rabbit DxD
by stitches034
Summary: What if Naruto was the son of Kaguya and thrust into the world of DxD. Read as Naruto struggles with his lineage and bring change to the world. Pairing unkown
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys I just wanted to see how this idea would go pls share me your thoughts in the reviews no flames though.**

Chapter 1: A whole New World

**STORY START**

The city of Kuoh was a small place and yet contained some of the most important people there were. The heirs of the Gremory and Sitri clans to be more precise they resided within the town along with their peerages but tonight someone more important has arrived the son of a certain goddess.

In the middle of one of the forested Areas in Kuoh a child was crying his eyes out. He looked no older than 12 years of age dressed in a torn orange jumpsuit he had spiky white hair with two horn like protrusions eerily similar to that of rabbit ears coming out from the top of his head.

'Why?! Why can't I stay with you?' Naruto thought as he cried feeling the weight of the years of living without family crashing down on him.

This was Naruto Ootsutsuki formerly Naruto Uzumaki.

_FLASHBACK_

'Hehe that will teach them I can learn a jutsu no problem' Naruto thought to himself as he finally reached the clearing. Where he would wait for Mizuki to arrive to hand him his headband provided that is if he can learn a jutsu from the scroll of sealing.

Opening it up he saw a lot of impressive jutsu however what caught his attention first was a letter. Not just any letter but a letter specifically addressed to him.

Dear Naruto

If you are reading this then most likely I am already dead and you have either become chunin or you stole the great scroll of sealing. Anyway I am your mother the villagers have come to know me as Kushina Uzumaki however that is only partly true. My real name is Kaguya Ootsutsuki the mother of chakra as well as you. By now you are wondering how is that possible right? Well you see long ago I ate a fruit of the tree of Shinju which gifted me with chakra and when I bore my first two sons they inherited it as well. Long story short they betrayed me and sealed me away and after their death they gave chakra to everyone that is how the era of ninjas came about. After many years the seal started to weaken and I could finally set a part of myself free from the seal and that part became Kushina Uzumaki who held a fraction of my powers. Eventually I fell in love with your father Minato Namikaze who I eventually told the truth of who I was and he accepted me. From then on we hoped to make a family but it was not to be for on the night of your birth the nine tails attacked the village and your father was left with no choice but to seal it into you. I tried to talk your father out of it but he would not be swayed even though I knew you would be hated for your burden I am sorry about that. Your father had too much faith in those villagers who have no doubt treated you badly.

So now I offer you this letter it will take you to me even if just for a short while. Just tear the letter and it will teleport you to me.

Take care my little maelstrom know that I will always love you.

Love, Your mother Kaguya

Putting the letter down Naruto could not stop the tears flowing out of his eyes. He had a family a loving mother and the fourth hokage and no one told him.

Naruto was to depressed to even realize he was no longer alone as Iruka had landed in the clearing near him.

"NARUTO! FOUND YOU!" Iruka yelled out he had been looking for Naruto since the third Hokage had told them of the theft.

"Hey Naruto are you alright?" Iruka asked when he saw the unresponsive Naruto.

Moving closer he saw that Naruto was clutching a letter close to his chest and crying.

Before Iruka could ask the blond what he was holding another voice interrupted the two.

"Heh looks like you found him before I did eh Iruka" Mizuki said as he appeared on a tree branch with two Fuuma shurikens on his back.

"Mizuki? What are you doing here?" Iruka asked shocked Mizuki could never find Naruto before what was he doing here?

"Oh you see I told Naruto here that he could graduate if he could learn a jutsu from the scroll and he fell for it like a sucker. As if I would let a demon like him graduate." Mizuki said with a sneer at Naruto who seemed to snap out of his musings and was now listening to the conversation of Iruka and Mizuki.

"Shut up! Naruto isn't a demon he is a hard worker." Iruka said defending Naruto.

"Oh really now HEY NARUTO want to hear a secret that everybody's been hiding from you? Remember the nine tails attack 12 years ago? Well the fourth never killed the demon you see he merely sealed it into human form you see you are the Kyuubi!" Mizuki ranted on knowing Naruto would be in shock to respond and that Iruka might or might not let him get away with this.

"No Naruto don't listen to Mizuki it's not true!" Iruka pleaded with Naruto who had a look of hurt on his face at the news.

Naruto could not take this any longer so with a glance at his mother's letter he tore it in half instantly teleporting him away from the elemental nations.

(Dimension Gap)

Naruto was amazed at where he was he was surrounded by what seemed to be a rainbow colored sky. The land In front of him seemed to be a vast expanse of a rocky highland.

Though he did not mind this as much as the fact that he was now where his mother was though where was she?

Looking around he could find no trace of a woman anywhere. Was he lied to? Was the letter a trick to get him here so he could die alone? All these thought plagued NAruto's mind as he fell to his knees in despair.

"Why are you so sad Sochi?" Naruto heared a voice ask him. Turning around he saw a woman dressed in a regal kimono. She had long white hair and two horns sticking out the top of her head like rabbit ears.

"Mom?" Naruto asked with a hopeful tone to his voice.

"Yes Naruto I am your mother." Kaguya answered.

At this point Naruto broke into tears as he went to hug his mother who was saying I finally found you over and over again.

"Naruto I don't have much time before the seal kicks in again so I will give you this gift" Kaguya said as she pushed Naruto away from her lightly.

Kaguya then plunged her hand into Naruto's body though there was no wound. Pulling back her hand Naruto could see that she was holding something red in her grasp. Suddenly a wave of pain washed over Naruto as his mother continued to pull the thing out of his body.

"Kaa-san it hurts!" Naruto yelled as he tried to quell the pain.

"I know sochi just bear with it for a while it is almost out."Kaguya said as she got the red energy mostly out and with a final tug it was out of Naruto.

"What was that Kaa-san?" NAruto asked as he regained his breath from the extraction.

"That Naruto was the Kyuubi you do not need it my genes in you is enough." Kaguya explained to Naruto as she sealed the Kyuubi into herself bolstering her chakra reserves even more.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Here look at yourself." Kaguya said as she used her creation of all things ability to form a mirror in front of Naruto so he could look at himself.

Looking into the mirror Naruto could see that his hair had turned white and he now had the same horn like structure on his head like his mother albeit smaller. Looking closer he saw as well that he had the same eyes as his mother and a slit on his forehead where his new third eye was.

"You see sochi unlike my other sons you have inherited all of my powers though you have to practice in them before they equal mine." Kaguya explained as she dispelled the mirror.

"So I will be as strong as you Kaa-san?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yes sochi you will now I will have to send you off again the seal is about to act up" Kaguya said as she formed a dimensional tear in front of them and handed a scroll to Naruto.

"Will I see you again Kaa-san? I just got you back." Naruto asked morosely.

"Yes I know it's not fair but you will be able to free me from this place eventually until then take care Naruto my baby boy" Kaguya said as she kissed his forehead where his third eye is.

"Bye Kaa-san I'll definitely get you out of this place." Naruto said just as he went through the dimensional tear with tears in his eyes.

The dimension tear led him to the land of earth where devils, angels and fallen angels fought each other for supremacy.

_FLASHBACK END_

Feeling a disturbance in the energy field she set up around her place Rias went to investigate the source of the disturbance. Rias was the heiress to the house of the Gremory one of the last surviving noble families of the underworld. Rias was a voluptuous young woman with a body that most girls would kill for. She had red hair which was the exact color as freshly spilled blood and Rias took much pride in her vibrant hair which she delicately maintained.

So sensing the distortion of space within the boundary field she set around her home she went off to investigate. Exiting the building and moving towards the forested area which her field encompassed she eventually came across the prone form of a young boy with white hair what drew her attention though was the horns adorning the boys head.

Approaching carefully Rias noticed that he seemed to be distraught over something that he did not even take note of her presence.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Rias asked when she built up enough courage to talk to the distraught boy.

"M-my name is Naruto, Naruto Ootsutsuki." Naruto replied when he noticed someone talking to him.

"Are you alright what are you doing here?" Rias asked kindly Naruto didn't seem to be a threat to her at the moment so she opted to get to know the boy.

Seeing nothing to lose by telling Rias Naruto proceeded to tell her about his day's events.

Hearing that the young man in front of her Rias could not believe her luck it was unbelievable. He was a young boy who was trained from a young age to fight, had a mother who was in the top 5 strongest existences, had an unbelievable amount of energy in his body it was like she hit a jackpot. There was also the guarantee he would get even stronger in time.

"Hey Naruto would you like to join my peerage?" Rias asked Naruto with a charming voice most men would fall for.

"What's a peerage?" Naruto asked while tilting his head which Rias swears reminds her of a fox.

"While they are technically considered servants I think of them as my family. So what do you say Naruto would you like to join my family?" Rias asked hoping Naruto would accept.

"Hmm why not I don't know this place where I am right now. Sure I would love to join your family Rias-san!" Naruto said enthusiastically making Rias smile.

"Well then please lie down first so I can see which piece I need to revive you" Rias said to which Naruto complied.

Rias had only a spare bishop, rook, knight, and eight pawns to use for this so she thought it out carefully sensing his energy she doubted a pawn would suit Naruto well. A knight would only increase his speed but that would be a waste seeing that Naruto was more of a front liner type of person. A bishop was practically the same except that it would ramp up his techniques and energy source making him deadlier. A rook might increase his physical stats but left him to develop his techniques.

What piece would she use Rias wondered to herself.

"I got it you will be my-"

**CHAPTER END**

**This was a trial idea that popped in my head please tell me what you think of it in the reviews I accept all kinds of criticism just no flames please**.

**I will allow you guys to choose what piece you think Naruto will be revived as just tell me in the reviews as I want to see why you think he should be that piece.**

**Until next time thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

**Sorry for the late update I have had to focus on my studies for a while.**

**Anyways back to this story I have decided to put my effort back into it so I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Settling In

**STORY START**

Rias was down cast Naruto had appeared little over a week ago coming with what seemed to be limitless power as he was the son of a god. Being the devil that she was she tried to get him to join her peerage only to have it backfire when none of her pieces worked on him. In her excitement to gain a new member for her peerage she had forgotten two things. One was that the evil piece system could not revive gods and Buddha's and two she could not revive anyone far stronger than herself. Unfortunately for Rias Naruto fell into both these categories and could not be revived by Rias.

Most devils would have killed Naruto when he could not be revived by them since he would surely grow into a threat but Rias was not most devils. She still extended her hand of friendship towards Naruto even though he could not join her peerage. So she did the next best thing she deemed him an ally of her peerage and family so Naruto could stick around her for the foreseeable future.

Of course her rival Sona Sitri discovered Naruto a few days later and tried to recruit him herself only to encounter the same problem as Rias. Leading to Naruto's current situation as an "Unofficial " ally of the Sitri and Gremory clans.

Of course this lead to Sona signing Naruto up as a student in Kuoh, much to his dismay, who apparently "skipped" a few grades to put him in the first year class.

This of course led to his current Dilemma SCHOOL.

"Hey Rias why do I have to go to school? I would much rather try to discover more of my powers besides my Yomotsu Hiraska and Amenominaka" Naruto whinned. He was getting dressed in the Kuoh academy uniform for boys his horns were under an illusion so nobody would call out on it.

The Yomotsu Hirasaka allowed Naruto to create rifts which allow for instant teleportation of his whole body or just a part of him. It allowed Naruto more range in attacking though he was more of a physical fighter at the moment it would increase in deadliness if he learned a ranged attack. The Amenominaka allowed Naruto to travel to or create dimensions which stunned Rias since Naruto could travel throughout the planes of existence with no barriers to slow him down. This was seen as when he brought her to the underworld in one go when she taught him the teleportation spell which awakened Naruto's Amenominaka and brought them to the underworld showing Rias the fact that Naruto was able to traverse the dimensions rather easily.

"Sorry Naruto but since it seems you will be here for a while you might as well learn the culture of this place. Besides you already know Koneko she will be in your class you know." Rias said trying to appease Naruto who really didn't want to go back to school he was a more hands on person rather than a studious type.

"Are you trying to convince me with that? You know Koneko-chan will make things awkward for me" Naruto deadpanned.

Ever since Naruto met Rias she had introduced him to her peerage.

First up was Akeno who Naruto warmed up to quickly with her friendly disposition. Rias also noted that Akeno liked to smother Naruto with attention, a lot of attention, which he really liked and enjoyed which made Rias jealous at times. Akeno often did this by cuddling him like one would a teddy bear pressing her bust onto his back; what made this enjoyable to Naruto was the fact that she would often times massage him while she did this, he had developed a bit of a sensitive scalp due to his horns and it has become a bit of an erogenous area to him.

Next was Kiba who Naruto recognized as a girl magnet much like Sasuke was. Naruto never understood why women liked these kinds of guys so much though Rias did note that they were on friendly terms even though Naruto seemed to evoke some reaction from Kiba often by pranking him which led to some embarrassing situations for Rias's knight. Such as the time he led Kiba into a changing room, to this day Kiba has no idea how on earth this happened, and was almost brought into a group rape fortunately or unfortunately depending on who you ask he managed to get away with this.

Finally there was Koneko who took an instant liking to Naruto the moment she saw him she pounced on him much like a cat a straddled Naruto to the floor which was funny considering they were around the same height. Before anyone could pull Koneko off she began rubbing her head on Naruto's chest. Koneko later explained that Naruto's chakra was like a sun so warm and comforting that she was addicted to the feeling. Making her cling to Naruto every opportunity she got which made Naruto nervous at times. The fact that Naruto was rabbit like made this all the more amusing it was like watching a cat play with a nervous rabbit it was so hilarious Rias tries to get them together just for her own amusement.

"Don't be dramatic Naruto-kun you know it's not that bad. Plus everyone will find it cute that the school mascot has a crush on the new student. Besides I can see it now they will either decide to call you the other mascot of the school or another prince like Yuuto." Rias said with a giggle as she helped Naruto get dressed for his first day of Class.

Rias had taken a shine to Naruto acting as his older sister of sorts often doting on him and all that.

"Fine" Naruto said begrudgingly as RIas ruffled his hair.

"Come on if you do well on your first day I might give you a reward you know" RIas said with a smile getting the attention of Naruto.

"Really! What is it Ramen? Ice Cream? Carrot Cake?" Naruto asked excitedly he had a few more addictions since he arrived and ever since his transformation into Kaguya's likeness was that he found himself addicted to ice cream and carrot cake, much to Rias and Akeno's amusement.

"It's a secret i'll give it to you if you behave on your first day of class." Rias said teasingly as she tugged lightly on his cheek.

"Ok, ok i'll behave." Naruto said as he grabbed his bag which was nearby.

"Just stick with Koneko she'll show you around." Rias told Naruto as they walked side by side towards the school garnering the attention of the students who were already there.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto could see that word about him was already being spread around just from walking alongside Rias. Then again it was to be expected since Rias IS one of the most popular if not the most popular girl at Kuoh Academy.

"Nervous?" Rias asked when she saw him looking at the gossiping students.

"Not really I just hope that they don't spread untrue rumors about me." Naruto said a little downcast which Rias caught. Over the course of the week Naruto had been in Kuoh Rias had bonded with Naruto and both were as close as actual siblings so Rias knew of Naruto's past and he knew of hers. So seeing Naruto so down Rias just knew he was reminiscing the past and that he was recalling when he was ostracized by the civilians due to his 'situation';If only she had the ability Rias would go to Konoha and ask her brother to help her raze it to the ground that was how much she cared for Naruto.

So seeing him so down Rias placed a calming hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him down.

"It's alright Naruto i'll make sure it doesn't go overboard ok?" Rias said as she ruffled his hair a bit.

"Yeah thanks; well i'm here see you later." Naruto said as he saw his classroom in sight where Koneko was waiting outside of the door for him.

"See you later Naruto." Rias said as she waved goodbye and headed for her own classroom.

Moving towards Koneko Naruto saw that most of the students who saw him walking with Rias earlier decided to follow him and to their surprise it seemed that Naruto was well connected for being new to Kuoh Academy seeing as he walked beside Rias and how Koneko seemed to be waiting for him.

Girls couldn't be more excited as they saw another potential guy to go after especially since Kiba refused most of their advances.

The guys on the other hand were even more annoyed at the fact the popular ladies they were pining after now seemed to have their attention on some kid who in their opinion now even more of an obstacle than Kiba.

Entering the classroom side by side with Koneko caused the class to go silent. Here was Koneko the emotionless, at least to them, entering with a new kid who had similar hair color and was almost the opposite to her as he was showing signs of either being scared or shy of the class.

Two white haired people entered the class, one was the school mascot. Could it be they would have another?

Eyes gleamed at that thought and by now most if not all the girls in the class were now gushing over Naruto who looked like a scared rabbit at their attention.

"Ok guys please go back to your seats. We have a new transfer student today please come up in front and introduce yourself." The teacher said as he got in front of the class who was busy staring and glaring, at least for the male members of class, at the new arrival.

"Hello my name is Naruto Ootsutsuki I hope we can get along." Naruto said a bit nervous at the attention he was getting.

"Thank you please take a seat next to miss Toujou so we can begin our lesson." the teacher said as Naruto moved to follow and sat at the empty seat next to Koneko.

Class couldn't go by and slower for Naruto who was on the verge of irritation as he was so bored that he wanted to do something exciting except that if he does he knew Rias would most likely scold him for it and he would not get that special reward if he went through today without incident.

Finally as if whatever deity looking over the school heard him the bell rang signifying the end of the days lessons.

Suddenly just as Naruto finished putting away his things he was swarmed by the girls of his class who were eager to get to know him better.

He was swarmed with so many gushing girls who just went up and hugged him or fired question after question about wether he was single or about his hobbies. Needless to say it made him very uncomfortable and he wanted to do nothing more than to run away.

Luckily for him Koneko saw his uneasiness and saved him from further questions and hugging. So she just simply grabbed onto his arm and dragged him away ignoring the cries of protest of the girls in her class. Naruto was hers and she didn't like to share.

"Ara ara, Koneko-chan you know if you don't want to lose Naruto perhaps you should keep him in a collar." Akeno said suddenly appearing from behind them shocking Naruto and Koneko at the way she had managed to sneak up on them.

"Baka Akeno-neechan! What are you saying!" Naruto practically shouted as his face was red at the implications of Akeno's words.

"Ara ara don't you like it? I thought you would since you acted like a rabbit in there you know. I thought you might enjoy it giving happiness to your masters like a good pet." Akeno explained as she palmed her cheek making most male students blush at the happy/seductive look she had.

"Shut up! Stop teasing me Akeno-neechan!" Naruto said as his face grew even more red and the fact Koneko was not helping him or denying Akeno's words made him even more embarassed.

"What ever do you mean Naruto-chan? I thought you liked the attention?" Akeno said trying to feign confusion.

Needless to say it was a very embarrassing walk back to the ORC for Naruto.

**CHAPTER END**

**Well i hope you enjoyed.**

**Please don****'****t forget to review but no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving On

**Well I didn't expect the last chapter to go that well so thank you to all of you who read and reviewed it. **

**So to answer a few of the things most of you noticed the pairing is still up in smoke but know this I will not pair Naruto with Asia at all she is going to Issei as should be. But as for the main pairings are with either Koneko, Ravel, or Kunou Ophis is also under consideration so this might be a harem story but I haven't decided yet.**

**Chapter 3:**

Heading back to the ORC after Naruto's first, and embarassing, day in school was amusing to say the least. He was being dragged along by Koneko to the ORC while Akeno was busy giggling away into her hand amused at the whole situation.

"Akeno-neechan will you please stop laughing at me!" Naruto shouted as he covered his reddened face with his free hand as Koneko was practically dragging him along with his other hand.

"Ara are you saying that you don't want to entertain your Akeno-neechan anymore? This same Akeno-neechan who makes your favorite carrot cake and spoils you with a lot of ramen?" Akeno said faking a sad tone and fake tears using his weakness of his favorite foods to her advantage.

"N-no please don't be sad Akeno-neechan I'm sorry! Please don't take away my food!" Naruto said desperately detaching his hand from Koneko and turning around to hug Akeno tightly making her smile and hug him in return. After all she was practically the cook for the whole of Rias' peerage cooking for all of them nearly everyday.

"Oh don't worry about that Naruto-chan i would never do that to you. Though if you keep this up I just might take you home with me." Akeno said with glee only to receive a glare from Koneko which she ignored in favor of enjoying Naruto's affections.

"Ne, ne could you make me some cake later neechan?" Naruto said when he detached himself from Akeno only to be pulled back into a hug by her except now his head was surrounded by the bountiful breasts of Akeno which was slowly depriving him of air.

"Sure, sure just be sure not to show it to Rias. She might take it away from you seeing as you have had a lot of it to eat this morning." Akeno said hiding her growing smile beneath her hand as she let Naruto go.

"Well i'll eat it later anyway well see you guys later I better go train first see you later Koneko-chan, Akeno-neechan!" Naruto said with a bright smile as he ran off to into the woods behind the ORC building to train in his abilities which he inherited from his mother as well as the few techniques and applications of chakra that was in the scroll he got from his mother.

Reaching the clearing he regularly uses Naruto dispelled the illusion over his horns and third eye and began to practice the techniques his mother had given to him in the scroll she gave him before she brought him to this dimension.

So far he had gotten the hang of Yomotsu Hirasaka where he was able to materialize it seventy percent of the time. Though he could only project the exit portal within ten meters of his location compared to his mothers version who could practically use it to travel around faster much like teleportation except more instantaneous.

The Amenominaka however on the other hand he was having a harder time with mastering. He could not create dimensions that well yet as it backfired each and every time he tried to make one. However he was not off put by this as he had learned that it would take time to create new dimensions. Though creating dimensions was just one part of Amenominaka he could use this skill to traverse dimensions as well this was seen when he was able to bring himself and Rias to the underworld though she made him promise not to use it for dimensional travel until he got the hang of it as his presence was supposed to be a secret from the other factions until he was much stronger.

Aside form these two skills he had more to learn and master such as the skill to manipulate his hair to an extreme length and use it to bind opponents or to launch his hair like needles at his opponents though he had to wait for his hair to grow much longer as it was not at the proper length for the techniques listed in the scroll. Another ability beyond that was his All-Killing Ash Bones where he could manipulate the bones in his arms to come out of his palm. Anything that is injured, mostly stabbed, by these bones turn to ash instantly nothing can stop it. Those with high speed regeneration found themselves dying a true one-hit kill technique.

Deciding to go about his regular routine Naruto began by training his body. Training his arms and legs all while under the influence of weight seals which he learned how to make thanks to the scroll left to him by his mother.

Once he was done with his physical workout Naruto began to focus training on the Yomotsu Hirasaka creating portals while trying to increase the range of it. He also practiced the Amenominaka in trying to create a dimensional shift to an icy plane but was having no luck just yet so he moved on. As for his All-Killing Ash Bones he managed to bring out the bones themselves but was having a hard time launching them leaving it as a close ranged technique for now.

After practicing with his techniques Naruto tried to activate his eyes the Rinne-Sharingan on his forehead but he could only hold it for a minute before the strain got to him. The Byakugan though was the easiest to activate and Naruto could hold it up to a whole week, he could hold it for a month if it weren't for the strain on his eyes.

Feeling he had enough practice for the day seeing as it was already starting to get dark Naruto used the Yomotsu Hirasaka to cut the time needed to head to the ORC lounge where no doubt Akeno and Rias were already waiting for him.

Exiting the portal he found himself face to face with Rias instantly who just so happened to be in front of the exit portal.

"Naruto! Where have you been I thought I told you to come back to the ORC right after you were done with your classes?" Rias said in a slightly irritated tone. She had her hands on her hips and she had a slight glare set on her face. All in all she looked like an angry mother reprimanding her child.

"Sorry Rias-neechan but I wanted to practice a bit before I got here." Naruto said with a downcast tone as he looked at the floor.

"Well don't do it again and tell me before you go training I wouldn't want anyone to find you while you were resting and unable to defend yourself." Rias said with a sigh. Though this was not entirely true she knew that Naruto could defend himself just fine it was just a combination of two things that led to this. First was her new found protectiveness over Naruto and second was that she didn't want any other faction discovering Naruto just yet as they had agreed.

"Sorry Rias-neechan I won't do it again." Naruto said sadly hoping he didn't anger Rias too much he hadn't gotten used to such reactions from the usually friendly and kind girl yet.

The last time he angered Rias was when he accidentally broke one of her prized collection figurines when she showed it to him. She didn't talk to him for over a week which hurt Naruto who was not used to being ignored especially by people he had grown close to.

"Well what's done is done don't worry about it Naruto it's ok just don't do it again. So how was your first day of school?" Rias said as she backed of a smiled at Nartuo who was relieved she wasn't as mad as he thought.

So Naruto began retelling Rias about what happened in class how everyone kept staring at him as well as how Koneko rescued him from the questions of the class.

As Rias listened to the story of Naruto she couldn't help but smirk this was almost to good to be true here was Naruto seemingly ignorant of peoples affections toward him namely the girls of his class and Koneko's own affection.

"Ara Naruto-kun aren't you a popular one who would have thought you would get that much attention ne?" Rias said teasingly as she watched Naruto's face turn red from embarassment.

"I-i don't know how to deal with this kind of thing so I wouldn't know. It was always Sasuke-teme that got this kind of attention." Naruto said somberly making Rias frown a bit.

She had heard from Naruto himself that he was often bullied when he was younger and that most people didn't like him. So the only kind of attention Naruto was used to getting was that of hatred, disgust, or anger. Rias really didn't agree with how Naruto's life was when he was younger. Even though she was a devil she knew most of her kind wouldn't look fondly on the abuse of children only the most heartless and vile devils had the stomach for doing something like that.

Pulling Naruto in closer for a hug to comfort him. Rias began to rub the top of his head in between his horns which calmed him down even more.

"Hey Rias-neechan where is Koneko-chan? Doesn't she usually join us for dinner?" Naruto asked as he noticed that Koneko was missing. On regular days it was usually Naruto, Akeno, Rias, and Koneko who had dinner together since Kiba often left to have dinner with his clients but would eat with them if he was not called.

"Oh is Naru-chan missing Koneko-chan? Well don't worry I have her watching over someone right now." Rias said as she put Naruto down on the sofa beside her as Akeno just entered the lounge room with a few plates with food. Taking this time to rest the three of them sat down and begun to eat all the while talking about the events of the day that had transpired leading to some more teasing on Naruto's actions that day.

After a few minutes of eating their dinner Koenko finally came back from whomever it was she was watching over.

"Koneko-chan we saved you some fish." Naruto said as he handed her a spare plate with some fish on it which she accepted with a smile.

"Thanks Naru-chan." Koenko said as she took a seat beside Naruto on the sofa.

"So Koneko has there been any changes with the target?" Rias asked Koneko as Akeno served them all some tea.

"Hai buchou the perv is being stalked by a fallen angel. I think she might go after him first should I bring him in tomorrow?" Koneko replied as she ate her food.

"No just observe him first i'll try to find a way to get him a flyer sometime soon." Rias answered as Naruto leaned against her feeling bored,

"Ara buchou I think Naruto-kun is feeling tired already perhaps you should put him to bed." Akeno pointed out when she saw Naruto lean against Rias with a bored expression on his face.

"N-no i'm not this is just dull can't I train some more? I think I can get stronger if I train some more after all I still have a lot of energy to spare." Naruto whined to Rias as he wanted something to do to relieve him of his boredom.

"No, no more training remember what happened last time you did that! You came back with your clothes in tatters it was just your luck we didn't rat you out to Grayfia or you would have gotten a lecture from her." Rias said reprimandingly causing Naruto to pale slightly at the memory.

Ever since Naruto's accidental trip to the underworld where Rias tagged along they had luckily wound up in the Gremory mansion where Naruto met Rias's Parents, and her brother Sirzechs and his wife Grayfia.

Since their meeting despite having a child of her own to worry about it seems that Grayfia has grown fond of Naruto. She has been watching over Naruto every moment she could possibly spare making sure he wasn't getting into messes or lectured him when he got into trouble.

In fact Rias heard a rumor from one of her letters from her mother that Grayfia supposedly blew up at Sirzechs when he suggested having Ajuka make a special piece to turn him into a devil.

Needless to say Grayfia was protective of Naruto and would watch over him like a mother would.

So the last time Naruto overexerted himself training and Grayfia had seen him before he could clean himself up frankly she gave him a painful spanking all the while giving him a stern lecture that Naruto would not be forgetting any time soon.

It was only because Naruto begged Rias to help him last time that Grayfia didn't catch him last time.

"I'm sorry i'll be good! Please don't call Grayfia kaa-san!" Naruto said desperately hoping they wouldn't call Grayfia.

He saw Grayfia as his surrogate mother he would never replace his birth mother who was locked away in the boundaries of the dimensional rift. Still he adored Grayfia for her care over him but he was also intimidated by her strict nature especially when he did something she didn't particularly like.

"Oh don't worry we won't call Grayfia perhaps you would like to explain to her yourself

just what exactly you were planning to her." Rias said with a smirk as she took a sip of tea.

"Huh what do you mean?" Naruto asked as he wondered what Rias meant when he suddenly realized that there was one more presence in the room then there was earlier. He had discovered he had the ability to sense the presence of others early on when he started to practice his abilities.

Turning around slowly when he realized the presence was directly behind him he started to pale when he saw the traditional maid outfit and silver hair of Grayfia.

"G-Grayfia kaa-chan! W-what are you doing here?" Naruto said nervously as he had a strained smile on his face.

"What was that exactly were you planning?" Grayfia said as she had her arms crossed and ad she had a stern look on her face which made Naruto extremely nervous.

"N-nothing w-why would you think that. I was just planing to read my mothers scroll." Naruto said in a nervous tone. Grayfia merely raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Naruto scrupulously.

"Well aside from that I came here to ask you Naruto have you been in contact with your birth mother?" Grayfia said with a sigh.

"hmm no I haven't been able to set a communication relay with her yet." Naruto answered.

"I see well somehow your mother had somehow managed to send out a message to us. She feels that you are not as protected as you should be and so she has sent out a request for someone to guard over you. Before you ask I don't know much about her except for the fact that she is from another dimension and that she will basically be your maid/bodyguard." Grayfia said with a frown she wasn't looking forward to leaving Naruto's well-fare in someone else's hands.

"Huh? Is me and Sona not enough protection for Naruto?" Rias asked confused and slightly insulted at the lack of trust coming from Naruto's mother who she had yet to meet.

"With all due respect to your skills Rias-sama but even I would have extra protection for Naruto it is to my understanding that Naruto's mother feels the same way that while you are quite talented for your age we need more protection for Naruto." Grayfia said calmly placating Rias who understood the reasoning.

"Umm Grayfia kaa-chan? So who is going to be my maid?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"Your mother said it will be a surprise. Anything else you will find out tomorrow when she arrives tomorrow." Grayfia said turning to face Naruto.

"Tomorrow isn't that too soon? He just started to adjust to life here." Rias asked Grayfia.

"I cannot say but all I know from what Sirzechs told me was that she wanted to bring her to our dimension today but she was busy making a deal with the beings from that dimension so she got held up and thus she will arrive tomorrow." Grayfia answered.

It turns out Naruto's mother Kaguya could communicate to beings from other dimensions as well as to others from their dimension. Though this took much power she was willing to use it for her son who actually cared for her. So she contacted Sirzechs sine he had the highest power levels of devils allied to her son.

"I see well thank for your message Grayfia. Would you like to stay for dessert?" Rias offered since it had been a while since she had eaten with Grayfia.

"I will have to decline but thank you for your offer Rias-sama. I better return to the underworld now I will visit on my next day off." Grayfia said before she teleported back to the underworld.

"Ara it looks like she left already. Oh well here's the cake you wanted Naruto-kun." Akeno said wheeling the carrot cake in making Naruto smile.

**Chapter End**

**I hope you guys find this chapter as interesting as the previous one.**

**Naruto's training will begin in between the first and second season so he will be there to meet Riser I don't know if I will let him fight Riser or not but he will be there during that arc.**

**As for the maid can any of you guess who it is? I already decided who it is the only other clue i'll give you is that she bares a surprising resemblance to one of the characters in High School DxD**

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review but no flames.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Maid

**Welcome back! Yes most of you guessed it Sakuya Izayoi is arriving to the DxD universe and for the first time if i'm not mistaken. Crossing over elements from Touhou to the DxD universe has not been done yet.**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter 4: My New Maid and Revelations**

It had been a really fun night for Naruto, Rias, and her peerage. They had gone over from teasing Naruto about his first day in class to watching him devour the entire carrot cake Akeno baked for him; though of course Rias, being the responsible older sister type to Naruto, scolded him for this afterwards.

The next day everyone was slightly on edge as Rias and her peerage were awaiting for Naruto's new maid to arrive.

It had been a point of tension for Rias and her peerage to see just who it was would arrive. They hoped it was someone who truly held Naruto's well being in mind as they all were protective of the young boy.

As if on cue a portal not unlike anything they had seen before appeared before their eyes.

The portal was ovular in shape within in it held endless darkness with numerous eyes peaking out at them beyond the void.

Two figures exited the portal one was a tall buxom pale blond dressed in a dark purple dress resembling what women wore during the victorian era. However the chest area was open to reveal a massive amount of her cleavage; which more or less was around Akeno's size. The other noteworthy pieces of clothing she had was a black ribbon on top of her hair and was carrying an umbrella, while it seemed normal at first glance it seems that the underside of the umbrella was a pit of endless darkness as well as you could see eyes staring from under the umbrella peaking out from the darkness.

The second woman was surprising to say the least. She was a dead-ringer for Grayfia. She was dressed in a french maid outfit with her silver hair styled the same way as Grayfia except that her hair was shorter at the back. The only real way to distinguish them was that their maid outfits were color swapped. Where Grayfia's was white hers was blue and vice-versa. The final thing was that whereas Grayfia had bountiful breasts it seems that this woman only held modest sized ones; just slightly larger than Koneko.

"Uhh excuse me but who are you two? Are you the one Naruto's mother sent?" Rias asked in shock as she gaped at the Grayfia look alike. Her actions made the pale blond laugh if her giggles were any indication of the fact.

"I'm Yukari Yakumo. Don't mind me at all i'm just here because I though it would be intersting to see your reactions! And it looks like I was right." the pale blond answered while still holding her amused grin.

"My name is Sakuya Izayoi, pleased to meet you all. Are you Naruto Ootsutsuki?" Sakuya adressed them as she turned to face Naruto.

"Yes. So are you the one kaa-san sent for me?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sakuya still shocked at her resemblance to Grayfia.

"Yes she is. Your mother turned in quite a few favors for this you know. Ara you are a cute one aren't you? Kaguya's boy?" Yukari said as she took notice of Naruto. Whom she found quite cute with his short rabbit horns.

"It is as she says. As your mother instructed I am now yours Naruto-sama. I am under your service from today onwards. Do you require anything at the moment?" Sakuya said in a subservient tone all the while bowing to Naruto.

"Can you please not call me sama. Please just call me Naruto." Naruto said blushing at the attention he was receiving. This of course made Yukari gush at his cute expression.

"But to do so is not proper of your position as Lady Kaguya's son. So if that would be all I should go unpack my things if I may unless you have need for me." Sakuya said making Naruto realize she was asking for his permission.

"Uhh go ahead I guess. Make yourself at home we should be back after class later." Naruto said as he picked up his bag.

"Akeno will show you to a spare room. We really must be going now we'll talk more later." Rias said as she lead Naruto out of the room. She wanted to talk more but they still had classes to attend and there was time later during lunch and after school to get to know Naruto's new maid. So she decided that they would attend their classes first.

Throughout the morning classes though none of Rias, her peerage, and Naruto could focus at all, having been preoccupied with the thoughts of Naruto's new maid.

Finally lunch came though as it seemed not to be fast enough for the group. Returning to the ORC they found that Sakuya had taken the liberty of preparing them lunch, good thing too since Akeno had forgotten to make them due to the excitement of the events.

"Thank you Sakuya-san for preparing lunch." Rias said with a smile as she saw the fine lunch Sakuya prepared for them.

"Your welcome Rias-sama. I also took the liberty of brewing you some tea." Sakuya said as she gestured to a cart with a teapot and some teacups.

Looking around the room they saw that Yukari was seated on a fancy white chair with velvet cushions all the while sipping some sake that was placed on a side table beside her chair.

"Where did you get those? I don't remember those being in the building." Rias asked in shock when she realized that the chair and table Yukari was using didn't belong to her.

"Oh these? Well you didn't seem to have any chairs that were comfortable for my size. So I brought some over." Yuakri said as she took a sip of sake.

"Ehh brought it over? Just how would you do that?" Rias asked disbelievingly as she sat down on her chair.

"Oh just like this." Yukari answered. She snapped her fingers and instantly a black portal similar to what brought her and Sakuya to Kuoh. Reaching into the portal Yuakri brought out another sake bottle.

"See just like that." Yukari said as she poured herself another cup of sake.

"Wow nee-san thats just like my Yomotsu Hirasaka!" Naruto exclaimed as he took notice of Yukari's technique.

"Hmm? Actually it is slightly different but essential the same whereas for yours and your mothers is just a portal allowing you to move through space and dimensions. Whereas I manipulate the whole boundary so when you saw me do that I was just canceling the distance between here and there." Yukari answered Naruto. She knew what he wanted to ask and she knew he would be interested in her main ability; the boundary manipulation.

"Boundaries? What are those?" Rias asked as she and the rest of her peerage and Naruto started to eat.

"Well to put it simply the boundary is what you people term limits." Yukari said as she grabbed another cup of sake using her skill.

"Limits? Would you please explain some more." Akeno asked as she took a sip of the tea Yukari made for them.

"Well it's the range of all things from age to youth, from human to inhuman, from life to death. I can manipulate all of that distance means nothing to me barriers are useless against me. Though for to be fair my power is limited to the manipulation to the manipulation of spatial boundaries." Yukari answered shocking everyone at her skills.

To be able to manipulate boundaries to that extent meant that she was practically a person who could not be captured or held down so easily since all she would have to do is open up a spatial boundary and escape either to another area or another dimension.

Only certain beings had the power to match her in combat much less land a hit on her but thats a story for another time.

"Wait if your able to do that much wouldn't you be able to free Naruto's mother in the first place?" Rias asked confused. Wouldn't a being as powerful as her be able to free Kaguya?

"No. The dimensional gap is already an unstable area where all powers have no meaning it can be stronger or weaker depending on circumstances. A being such as myself who primarily focuses on manipulating limits in a place that has no definable limits is weakened. While I can still use my danmaku to fight and all it is not enough to aid in breaking Kaguya's seal. That first child of hers truly did a swell job in sealing her away." Yukari said as she looked at the teens, who just finished eating, before her. She hated the fact she was unable to help one of the few friends she had a being as immortal as herself had very few friends and even fewer friends who lived just as long as she did. In fact only Yuyuko and Kaguya seemed to be her only friends who could live alongside her.

"I see. well then Yukari-san can you help me train? I want to be able to free kaa-san." Naruto said looking at Yukari seriously. If this woman was close to his mother then surely she could help him train right?

It was a no brainer she had immense power and it made sense to him to ask her for training.

"Hmm? Why not? I have nothing to do anyway and Reimu could use a short break from me. I guess I will just have to ask Yuyuko to mess with Reimu for me. I can't have that girl relaxing just because i'm not around to bother her." Yukari said with a grin. She truly loved messing with Reimu it was one of the few joys of her life and it was so amusing to see the reactions of Reimu to whatever she had messed up.

"Great! When do we start?" Naruto said excitedly making everyone in Rias's peerage shake their heads at his antics. They knew all to well that he was a training nut.

"Why don't you go about your day first. I have to think something up anyway." Yukari said as she stood up from her chair which fell through the black boundary gap along with the side table.

"Are you going back to Gensyoko Yukari-sama?" Sakuya asked.

"Yep i'll be leaving for a while. I'll be back though I can't say when." Yukari said with an innocent grin that sent shivers up Sakuya's spine. That grin was anything but innocent it most likely meant that something would be fucked up forcing people to fix what she fucked up. Too make matters worse she probably did it because she had nothing better to do.

With that Yukari left the room with a boundary gap leaving everyone to their thoughts. That was until Rias turned her attention to Sakuya.

"So Sakuya-san why exactly were you chosen to be Naruto's maid?" Rias asked the maid.

"I was chosen simply because of my capability as a maid as well as my own power which Lady Kaguya felt would be advantageous to Naruto-sama." Sakuya replied from where she was standing behind Naruto's chair.

"Power? What sort of power do you have?" Rias asked.

Suddenly as Rias asked the question Sakuya suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of Rias.

"This is my power. The power to halt time temporarily." Sakuya explained as she vanished and reappered behind Naruto's chair.

"Wow! your powers so cool nee-san!" Naruto praised with a smile. He was still young and impressionable so powers like this would excite him.

"Thank you for your praise Naruto-sama." Sakuya said with a smile and bow.

"How is that possible? The only thing that I know can stop time is a sacred gear! And that specific gear is with another peerage member I have." Rias asked shocked that a human can stop time. Especially since the sacred gear for stopping time was with her sealed bishop; Gasper Vladi.

Yes Rias knew Sakuya was human she had no outstanding energy aside from her well developed magic energy which was possible for humans. Aside from that unless Sakuya was skilled at hiding her races specific energy all Rias could tell was that Sakuya was one hundred percent human.

"Hmm I am not sure myself Rias-sama. All I know is that I have this power. Yukari-sama told me that this dimension has things called sacred gears right? Well I can assure you I don't have one." Sakuya said with a straight face looking directly at Rias.

"I see. Well then on behalf of my family I welcome you to Kuoh." Rias said with a soft smile adorning her face.

"Thank you Rias-sama. Thank you for hosting both myself and Naruto-sama." Sakuya said as she bowed to Rias.

"Ne Sakuya-nee how's Kaa-san doing?" Naruto asked his new maid.

"Sorry Naruto-sama but I am unaware of her current condition. Though, if Yukari-sama's demeanor is any indication I am sure she's doing fine. You probably don't know this but your mother Lady Kaguya and Yukari-sama are good friends." Sakuya answered.

"I see. So when will she be back?" Naruto asked Sakuya.

"I truly don't know. She is one of the laziest people I am aware of though when it comes to certain things she can be extremely active. Most likely she will be able to train you when she returns." Sakuya replied leaving out the fact that she knew Yukari was probably planning something that will more than likely irritate a certain shrine maiden of Gensyoko.

"Ok then. Sakuya-nee why don't you tell us more about yourself?" Naruto said as everyone in the ORC looked at Sakuya expectantly.

Sakuya looked at the children gathered before her and gave a slight twitch of a smile.

"It all began when….." Sakuya began to tell the ORC her life's story. By the end of it they all felt she was trustworthy enough to be Naruto's caretaker.

"Koneko has the fallen angel made a move yet?" Rias asked the white haired girl the day after Sakuya's introduction.

"Not yet Rias-buchou. She seems to just be stalking the perv for now." Koneko replied emotionless ly as she continued to munch on the cookie she was currently eating.

It was the day after Sakuya's arrival and she was currently with Naruto in the underworld meeting with the four satans.

Akeno was busy running errands for Rias and Kiba was still in class so that left Rias and Koneko to themselves alone in the clubroom.

"So Koneko how are you doing these days?" Rias asked Koneko hoping to start a conversation with the stoic girl.

**In the Underworld**

"So Naruto how are you adjusting to life in this dimension?" Lord Gremory addressed Naruto, whom he considered as a son or step-son of sorts, who just arrived along with Sakuya.

"It could be better if i didn't go to that hellish place. Who on earth thought of such a thing anyway?" Naruto whinned. He really wasn't a fan of going to school and all that. He would rather be out training in his powers, trying to unseal his mother rather than go to school not that he needed to learn anything from school anyway.

"It seems your doing well enough. So I assume you are the one his mother sent?" Lord Gremory said with a chuckle as he turned to address the white haired maid who reminded him so much of Grayfia.

"You are correct Lord Gremory. My name is Sakuya Izayoi I was sent here to serve Naruto." Sakuya replied respectfully.

"So Naruto why don't you go on back to Kuoh? I'm sure Rias is missing you by now." Lord Gremory said turning back to Naruto with a grin on his face.

It was amusing for him to see his daughter treat Naruto much like she does Milicas, with a lot of love and attention, seeing this he knew that Rias truly was perfect for the role of an older sister or dare he say it a wife.

Sadly things were not going great between him and his daughter so far all because of that mistake he had when he put her in a marriage contract with Lord Phenex's youngest son Raiser. From the moment Rias learned of the contract she became distant from him.

Hopefully all of that would change soon.

"Ok then I'll be off with Sakuya-nee then." Naruto said and prepared to open up a portal using Yomotsu Hirasaka but was stopped by Lord Gremory.

"Please leave Sakuya here for a bit Grayfia wants to have a word with her." Lord Gremory said quickly making Naruto look at Sakya who merely nodded her head in acceptance.

"Ok then see you later Sakuya-nee" Naruto said as he opened a portal leading back to the ORC.

Leaving Sakuya in the Underworld with Lord Gremory.

She didn't have to wait long though as the large doors opened up behind her.

Turning around she was shocked at what she saw.

Silver hair done the same way as hers.

A maid outfit.

It was almost like staring into a mirror.

Sakuya and Grayfia had finally met at last.

**Chapter End**

**Sorry for the late update this is the turning point of my college years as I now have to worry about my research or as most of you know it as thesis.**

**Updates will be longer as this semester lasts until December.**

**As for your questions first yes Yukari is that powerful her ability is that of manipulating borders but for some reason she limits her usage of it. The other people equal to her level is Zelretch from Type-Moon and Kaguya Ootsutsuki from Naruto. I would say Ophis as well but without knowing just how powerful she was before she lost majority of her power I can't really say for sure.**

**Why is Sakuya with Naruto when she should be with Remilia? All I will say for now is that Remilia owes Kaguya a favor and so this happened.**

**As for Naruto being able to use his Yomotsu Hiraska for traveling between dimensions. He had already done this by accident before and so he is able to do it again. What he was trying to practice in the other chapters was really the battle application of being able to use it in a given area. **

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review but no flames.**


	5. Chapter 5: Maids?

**Well i'm back I finally finished my course in English to make this chapter I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 5: Maid?**

The room was very tense. That itself was an understatement.

You could practically feel the tension in the room itself. Literally.

There was a visible combined aura of irritation and jealousy around Grayfia and Sakuya and it was suffocating to those who were nearby as attested by several of the Gremory servants who had already fainted by simply being in the same room as the two.

Most of the servants in the Gremory estate were already passing out or hunched over grasping for breath from the pressure created from the two nearly identical maids.

Lord Gremory himself would have chuckled at the sight though one look from the two maids had him shivering in his seat making him ignore the thought of laughing at the cat fight about to occur any second.

"So I see you are the one whom Lady Kaguya assigned to be Naruto-sama's maid." Grayfia stated blandly as she eyed Sakuya. Even she had to agree they looked alike holding a few slight differences namely their bust sizes of which she was proud of having the advantage over her 'rival'.

"Indeed I am. I must thank you for serving Naruto-sama until now." Sakuya said with a small bow. She was irritated of the maid in front of her with similar looks. But still it would only bring her standing down if she couldn't act appropriately so she did a little curtsy.

Though did her 'rival' for her new master's attention have to have larger breasts than her? It wasn't fair in the minds of Sakuya who could only curse about the fact why she didn't have breasts as large as Grayfia.

"Is that so? Perhaps we should test wether or not you really are capable of taking care of his needs." Grayfia said with a little bit a venom in her voice. She would not allow for some new random maid to simply serve him even if they did look alike. She would make sure they could do it properly.

She was really fond of watching over Naruto. He wasn't so fussy with needs or wants, he was very humble and not at all condescending, and depending on the situation he wasn't going to complain at all if you gave him something to do. He was the epitome of what kind of master she wanted to serve.

Now Sakuya has come along and took the position of Naruto's maid from her. She was not about to let that go without a fight. So she had decided to bring out a test of her own and see if Sakuya could keep up with her standards which were quite high even for a head maid of her status.

"Hmm why not? At least this way we can make things perfectly clear of who is more clearly suitable to being his maid." Sakuya said tauntingly. All the while she was gripping her pocket-watch a little to tightly. She was going to prove just how good she was even if they had to fight to do it.

"Very well then please follow me I believe I have a good challenge for the both of us." Grayfia said as she moved towards the kitchen area of Gremory mansion while Sakuya followed silently behind her taking note of they layout of the mansion in case she had to come back to the place.

"So what is this test you have devised for me in your mind?" Sakuya inquired as she followed behind Grayfia.

"A maid must always be able to take care of her masters needs quickly and efficiently. So I decided to test you in a few fields and the first is to see how well you prepare a proper meal." Grayfia stated bluntly as she pushed open the doors to the kitchen.

The kitchen was the roughly the size of an indoor pool of a five star hotel. The tables were filled with numerous sinks and work areas; obviously designed for a large number of chefs to be working for large events with a lot of people attending and the such. The cabinets located around the room were clearly well stocked and there were four refrigerators, in the corners of the room, that Sakuya could see.

All in all it was a very bourgeois kitchen and obviously not even making a scratch on the Gremory finances.

"So what kind of meal would you have me prepare?" Sakuya asked as she looked around to locate the ingredients she would most likely need for the meal.

"A full course meal of course. The dish selections are up to your discretion." Grayfia said as she stood to one side observing the actions Sakuya would take in preparing the meal.

"Do you need me to tell you where the ingredients and materials are?" Grayfia asked blankly as she recalled it was Sakuya's first time in the Gremory kitchen.

"No, no need I can find the ingredients on my own. Rest assured it will not impact my performance in the slightest." Sakuya said as she activated her power of time stop. This allowed her to go through the whole room in a fraction of a second. Being the maid that she was she could remember where she could locate each ingredient and utensils she would need for her preparation.

All Grayfia could sense was that Sakuya had manipulated time and space and felt herself go through the time stop motion. It was only due to her high demonic energy that allowed her to not be as affected by the time stop. It still affected her but she could at least tell when such power was being used unlike most other people who could only tell it was used when major differences in perception start to occur.

When Sakuya finally cancelled out the technique Sakuya began her feast making. Leaving Grayfia, albeit reluctantly, in awe. Rather then bring out a new pair of utensils, when one was used up, like herself or ask the other maids to help to save time it seems Sakuya could use her powers to slow down time so she could wash her ingredients and utensils rather then use new ones essentially cutting down preparation time by a lot the only thing that took awhile to do was the actual meal cooking. Which Sakuya had to use five stations to accomplish even though she manned all of these by herself.

When Sakuya was done she had managed to make a 5 course meal in under 30 minutes thanks to her time stop powers.

Grayfia would say she was very impressed with Sakuya's skill but due to her jealousy of Sakuya, that was still lingering, she would keep quite and simply appraise Sakuya's work in a professional manner.

"So is the meal up to your standards?" Sakuya asked with a raised eyebrow. She had just done the work of two to three skilled maids she would call bullshit if it didn't pass Grayfia's standards devil or not.

"It is satisfactory please follow me once more. Since it is apparent you can do housework well enough let us see how well you can protect him." Grayfia said icily. Normally she would have tested if Sakuya could clean properly enough. Though if her skills in cooking was any indication she most likely had that handled.

Grayfia was incredibly annoyed at the moment as she had thought Sakuya was some mediocre maid but as it turns out she was on par with herself in service. So all that was left to test is her combat abilities and Grayfia was not going to go down easily. She was more than determined to show this new maid her place and just how inadequate she was in the proper protection of a person of such importance like Naruto.

A few minutes later they had just arrived at the main training grounds of the Gremory mansion grounds. While not really being a training ground it was really just a large expanse of barren land that just so happened to be in the Gremory owned land. There were no decorative plants or any vegetation really if anything it was just a few patches of grass amid the barren earth itself.

"As you have most likely guessed what I will be testing now is your aptitude in fighting. I will see if you really are up to the task of protecting Naruto-sama. I hope you have prepared yourself. I'm not going to go easy on you." Grayfia taunted as she flared her enormous magical energy making the winds blow wildly around the area. This action of hers alerted everyone in the Gremory mansion to her match with Sakuya attracting a small audience of the Gremory staff and the masters of the house themselves.

"I should be asking that of you after all I am not going to hold back in this matter." Sakuya said coldly as she gripped three knives in her left hand.

As the two maids merely began to stare at each other as they waited for a signal to begin their battle.

All of a sudden a gust of wind blew in between the two and the battle began.

Sakuya began by throwing her three knives at Grayfia however before Grayfia could do anything Sakuya began throwing more knives at here adding to the seemingly motionless knives she already threw.

'She must be using her time stop powers.' Grayfia concluded as she escaped the barrage of blades only to come face to face with Sakuya who threw some more blades at her forcing her to dodge around.

Feeling irritated at being on defense Grayfia finally had enough and began using her ice magic to form barriers around her or around the knives to stop them before Sakuya releases her time stop.

Seeing that her tactics were not working as usual since her opponents usually fell for her time stop attacks wherein she would multiply her attacks exponentially until they fell under a barrage of knives. Now however it seemed that tactic would not work as Grayfia could simply form a protective barrier of ice around her shielding her from the barrage of knives or encase her knives in midair before she could use her time stop powers.

Grayfia was now gaining the upper hand in the fight until Sakuya stopped using en-mass attacks and started to fight head on which Grayfia as well as using pin point knife throws which was not what Grayfia was expecting from the knife thrower catching her slightly off guard.

Sakuya had begun to use her time stop ability to speed up her movements as her ability affected everything apart from herself and thus could be used to speed up her movements. So now that she was on the offense trying to hold of Grayfia from using any complex spells at the moment. She tried to go in for the win aiming disarming strikes at Grayfia's arms however it did not go as planned as a sudden frost built up in the area nearly freezing her in place if she didn't retreat in time.

"Just because you can speed yourself up doesn't mean my ice magic is any slower." Grayfia said as the area started to get colder. In fact it began to start snowing and a sheet of ice began to form on the ground.

'Crap! I have to speed this up or she will really win this match.' Sakuya thought as she began to reevaluate her situation and all the possibilities for victory. Fortunately she still had her skills in danmaku which if successful would drain Grayfia of her energy.

Wasting no further time she began to fly in the air launching her silverish knife shaped danmaku at Grayfia. This action instead of causing Grayfia to continuously dodge her attacks simply made Grayfia rush in closer towards Sakuya at breakneck speeds.

As she closed the distance Sakuya halted time once more allowing her to dash up to Grayfia hoping to land a solid stab on the other silver haired maid. However Grayfia was expecting something like this and had prepared several traps for Sakuya; namely her trap barriers that would instantly activate the instant she entered their range.

Sakuya unaware of these barriers however rushes in for the kill. Unfortunately triggering Grayfia's trap barrier encasing Sakuya's limbs in ice which caused her to drop her time stop abilities.

"Hoh! I didn't think that would work so easily. What did you do did you perhaps try to rush into me?" Grayfia gloated slightly as she reveled in her victory over her 'rival'.

Before Sakuya could make a comeback a clapping sound resounded over the area they were in. Looking over to where the sound was coming the maids saw that it was Lord Gremory followed by Venelana Gremory.

As was in her nature she bowed to the masters of the estate with Sakuya copying her actions as best as she could with her frozen limbs.

"Grayfia do free Sakuya-san of your trap." Venelana told Grayfia who nodded in consent. Grayfia snapped her fingers and the ice shattered though the cold still lingered on Sakuya's limbs.

"Thank you Grayfia. With that display I could tell that Sakuya was a most skilled fighter it was just your years of experience in fighting during the war that allowed you the win Grayfia." Venelana commented receiving a nod from Lord Gremory.

"That said I think it would be fine for you to watch over Naruto and take over some of the duties Grayfia has when it comes to Naruto as Grayfia is also busy with other duties as well." Lord Gremory said though he could see Grayfia protesting to this decision. He knew just how attached Grayfia had gotten to Naruto in the span of a few weeks. If it was possible he knew Grayfia would have adopted Naruto as her own.

"Lord Gremory I am perfectly capable of accomplishing my duties. Taking care of Naruto-sama is no burden for me at all." Grayfia claimed. She was not about to be cut of from Naruto for months on end waiting for her vacation days to come up.

"Oh we didn't mean for you to stop looking after Naruto, Grayfia. We simply meant that you should allow for Sakuya to take some of the responsibilities as well. I know you would be uncomfortable if we cut you off from Naruto too long so we just decided to have both of you be his maid its just that Sakuya will be the one most often seen around Naruto as you have other duties to take care of as well." Venelana said as she clarified for her husband.

"I see very well i accept your decision." Grayfia said with a bow.

" Now that your differences have been settled why don't you both go to the clinic. You both could use a short break before you break the news to Naruto." Lord Gremory said as both he and Venelana teleported back to the mansion. The clinic was placed there when Rias caught a cold when she was younger. Venelana couldn't stand the thought of bringing Rias anywhere far from the Gremory estate so she had a clinic built so whenever Rias got sick she would be close by.

"Just don't let your new station get to your head! I will not tolerate anything happening to Naruto!" Grayfia said as turned to face Sakuya.

"Hmm what happened to Naruto-sama? Don't tell me your developing feelings for my master. I didn't know you were such a cougar." Sakuya replied haughtily.

"I am no such thing! I only see Naruto like a son! Besides at least I have a better figure than you flat chest!" grayfia said childishly as she glared at Sakuya who looked outraged at her words.

"Hey at least I have a chance of them still growing unlike you old hag!" Sakuya replied as she clashed with Grayfia in a headbut.

"Old! who the hell are you calling old! if anything your hair is even closer to white than mine granny" Grayfia rebutted.

"You want to go at it again? I can take you down for sure this time." Sakuya challenged as she took out some more knives.

"You seem to be under the impression you were even remotely close to winning I guess I must rectify that thought." Grayfia said as ice shards began to gather around her.

It would be a few minutes before their second 'fight' finished and the aftermath was something that caused Sirzechs to sleep on the couch for a while.

As it turns out both of them ran out of energy sometime during the middle of their fight causing them to enter into a brawl which ended up in them trying to make the other submit and in the process ruined their clothing.

Grayfia's outfit ended up destroyed in such a way only her apron and stocking remained. Her apron was barely covering her large breasts and was hanging on together by threads.

Sakuya on the other hand lost all of her clothing and was covering herself up with her hands.

Taking pity on her 'rival' Grayfia teleported them to the clinic in the Gremory mansion.

However that turned out to be a mistake as Sirzechs was there trying to hide from the paper work. You see he had just heard that Grayfia was going to test out the new maid Naruto got so he was confident that she wouldn't be bothering him for a while so he decided to hide out in the clinic all the wile reading a manga he had just discovered. Unbeknownst to everyone but himself and Rias it was him who had gotten Rias hooked on all things Japan. Since he was an otaku himself he thought he might as well see if he could get Rias to have the same interests as him. He succeeded with little effort.

So by the time Grayfia and Sakuya teleported into the room Sirzechs was in awe as he had never seen Grayfia so disheveled in his life and there was someone with her and she looked like an identical twin of Grayfia save for a few differences. As he saw there states of undress his nose began to bleed.

Seeing this Grayfia got a tick mark on her head.

"I see your skipping out on your work again Sirzechs-sama." grayfia said as she pulled out her shamisen causing both Sakuya and Sirzechs to wonder where on earth she pulled it out from.

"Now now Grayfia i was just taking a small break as I got a headache and needed some medicine." Sirzechs said as he backed away from his clearly angry wife.

"Oh Realy and how would you like to explain that manga your holding in your hands." Grayfia said with her eyes narrowing on Sirzechs.

All Sirzechs could do was back away and say "Mercy?". Though this turned out to be a mistake on his part as all it did was enrage Grayfia further making her beat up her husband with a paper shamisen that was somehow enhanced to feel like being hit by metal plates.

All Sakuya could do was stare in horror as Grayfia released her rage upon Sirzechs.

**Chapter End.**

**And that brings the battle of maids to a close for now. How will Sirzechs react to Sakuya's presence? How will Naruto react to the outcome of this chapter's match. Stay tuned for Maid? part 2.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one as it got a bit to long for me to write so I will put the continuation in the next chapter Maid? part 2.**

**As for Sakuya's powers I checked and its something similar to a manipulation of space and time but I will mostly base it on Gaspar's powers as a basis.**

**Don't forget to review but no flames please. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
